Judge Dredd
Judge Dredd battled Judge Judy, Inspector Javert and King Hammurabi in Judge Dredd Vs. Judge Judy, and later returned to battle Big Brother on the side of Sting in Sting Vs. Big Brother. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers both times. Infromation on the Rapper Judge Joseph Dredd is the main character of the British comic book 2,000 A.D.. He is a highly-trained-and-dedicated super-cop, doubling as an on-the-spot sentencer of criminals, known as a "Judge" in the dystopian far-future state known as Mega-City One located in present-day United States. With few exceptions, he follows and enforces the harsh but generally fair law code of the Judges exactly as dictated and is somewhat a figure of oppression, though most of what we see him doing consists of battling obviously dangerous criminals and even supernatural threats such as Judge Death and his Dark Judges, who have deemed life itself to be a crime punishable by death. Judge Dredd is never seen without his helmet that covers the upper part of his face, except in the 1995 film version starring Sylvester Stallone, which is commonly derided by comics fans for this and other reasons. A more faithful movie version was released in 2012, bombing in theaters but quickly gaining a cult following in its shelf life. Lyrics (Dredd Vs. Judy) Verse 1: Dredd to control: I've got a Jimp on Shukoff Block; Gonna give this dinosaur a major case of Future Shock. Welcome to the grim darkness of the twenty–second century: Mega–City One; let me be your directory. Drokk Wapner and Brown; name's Judge Joe Dredd, A six–shooter in my hand, and helmet firm on my head. A chip right off the old genes of the Father of Justice; If Judge Cal is Caligula, call me Augustus! I'm mean like Mean Machine on the streets; you're on the boob tube, Yelling the kind of brats I throw in the Juve Cubes. Underworked and overpaid, for one day a week; I'm serving 24/7, sans ten minutes' for sleep. Judge, jury, executioner, and one hard bargainer; Does Thel 'Vadam disservice just to call you an "Arbiter". Ask Bobby Fuller what happens when you fight the law; I'll send you face–planting harder than I did Ma-Ma. Verse 2: I knew you'd say that from the start of this fight; All I had to do was check your "What Would Judy Say?" site. Think you're such a Hot Shot? I'll make your whole set shake; High–Ex lines to hit you like a Cursed Earthquake! That so–called "law" degree you have on you is a joke; Spend one day at the Academy, you'll have a mini–stroke. I'll take you on at any time, in any block or sector; Watch me make your Byrdie squawk with my Birdie lie detector. I fight zombies, aliens and even Death himself; Don't give a motherdrokking stomm about your gruddamn wealth! Trying to beat me's like democracy: unworkably flawed. You're a watered–down mockery; I AM THE LAW! Verse 3: Diplomatically, I must agree with my opponent; There's strict and then there's stupid, and your code, I can't condone it. Verse 4: Even I know what reform is; just look what I did for Fergee. Hounding one man for years over one minor offense? That's not betraying the law; it's betraying common sense! My rhymes are wasted on you, so gaze into my fist! Verse 5: Keep the cameras on and hold the dancing lobsters; I'll send you to the Pit, watch you sell out to the mobsters, Then arrest you for corruption, strip your stupid legal license, And hand you a Big Ticket good for twenty years on Titan! You're no older than me, Sheindlin; a far cry from wiser. You're a narcissistic, childish tyrant like Owen Krysler! Get what Dredd said cemented in your head, because he meant it: What you vent can't put a dent in what my daddy invented. Dialogue ...Why, the Law, of course! I AM THE LAW! See, it's a pun, because my clone–father invented the law I embody, and being my father, he also obviously– wait, who the drokk is this? Lyrics (Sting Vs. Big Brother) Verse 1: Over my carcass! Nineteen Eighty-Five's about to dawn on y'all, Although instead of soup, the pins I'm taking aim for are your skulls! The mega-magistrate's returned, albeit not in a big-screen sequel, On a mission back through time to crush this foulest of all evils! Saying that you betrayed the law would put it criminally-softly: You surpass Sabbat in terms of turning people into zombies, Just like Deadworld; bringing naught but fear and lies unto the masses! Your opinion, Anderson? Anderson: Go 'head and murdelate their asses! You're soulless as Mechanismos, so severe is your abuse, But even then, McGruder had insanity as an excuse! Call this the Aggro Dome, you dummies, 'cause I'm holding nothing back; Even the Bat and I agree that every move you make is wack! Don't bother with surrender now, because you're going down regardless; It'd take a full-blown novel just explaining all your charges. Judgement Day is here for all you Low Life Inner Party pricks! The sentence: death; my sole regret: that I'm obliged to make it quick! Verse 2: Indeed, but better not get started with the tears of joy just yet… Verse 3: Are you sure those were all Party halls burst in fire? Verse 4: What the drokk; are you mad?! Trivia *First character to share their name with their voice actor. *Fifth comic book character in the series, and the first not owned by DC Comics. Category:Characters